Kidnapped - Alternate Version
by katie1999
Summary: This is an alternate version of the Kidnapped episode. Victoria being the only woman among the pirates could have been quite dangerous. So what will Diego do? No tragic, no angst- just another outcome.


Kidnapped – Alternate version

In the evening the pirates reached their destination. They stopped the wagon with the prisoners and made them descend.

Stark ordered the prisoners to scatter in the area so they wouldn't be able to help each other with untying the manacles. Then he turned to Victoria. "I think it's your turn now, Señorita," he smiled viciously. Victoria blanched visibly. "What do you want?" she challenged him, trying not to show her fear.

"I don't think you will be much help in carrying tomorrow, but after all these months at sea we are in need of a woman." Shocked, Victoria swallowed, suppressing her upwelling tears.

Before anyone else could say anything, the villagers were as shocked as Victoria, Diego spoke up.

"The señorita belongs to me, you will not harm her."

Surprised, all eyes turned to him. "Diego!" Victoria exclaimed.

"And what will you do about it, Señor?" Stark sneered.

"Give me a sword and I'll fight for her." Diego demanded.

Stark laughed again. "Did you hear that?" He turned to his men who joined his laughter.

"Unfortunately, Señor, you're in no position to demand anything." Stark pointed at Diego's manacles.

"You're wrong about that, Stark," Diego replied. With a quick movement, Diego tossed aside the rope around his hands and grabbed a cutlass from one of the buccaneers, pointing it at Stark's throat.

"And you're wrong if you think you'll get through with that." Stark waved with his head to one of his men who pointed with his pistol at Diego. "You'll be dead if you don't lower the cutlass."

"And you'll be dead the moment your man shoots me. It looks like we're at a stalemate," Diego shrugged. "If you give me your word that you won't touch the woman then I'll lower my sword."

"Do you think you can trust me?" Stark demanded. "My man can still shoot you once you lower your weapon. Are you willing to die for her?"

"Yes!" Diego answered, quietly. Victoria gaped at him with wide eyes. "You'll have to shoot me before I'll let you touch her."

"Well, well, the señorita must be really dear to you," Stark sneered. "How very touching! All that you say doesn't convince me to let you live and not have my fun with her."

"As I said," Diego repeated, "you'll have to shoot me first. And then you won't have me and the señorita to work for you tomorrow. Do you really want to carry all the gold by yourself or do you want me to carry it for you?"

Stark looked at Diego up and down, noticing his heavy built figure. "Let him live," one of his men called from behind. "He seems to be a strong man. I'd rather have him carry the gold all the way to the ship than have a few minutes with an unwilling woman. For the gold we can have as many women as we want in the next harbor." The other men murmured in agreement.

"It's seems like my men voted in your favor. Lucky for you. You have my word that I won't touch the woman if you willingly agree to carry the gold tomorrow."

"Agreed!" Diego dropped the cutlass as Stark's man lowered his pistol. He didn't resist when the men bound him again with the rope he had dropped earlier. Victoria wanted to run to him, but Stark's men kept her away. She and Diego had to lie down on the grass at some distance from each other just like the other prisoners.

Realizing the pirates really were going to leave her alone, the shock set in and Victoria began to cry. Diego wished to take her in his arms and comfort her, but the buccaneer on watch kept a close eye on him and Victoria.

"You're safe now, Victoria," he whispered soothingly. "It's over."

Victoria lay on her side, her vision blurred by her tears. Facing him, she continued to cry, yet unable to wipe her tears as her hands were bound on her back.

"Why did you do that, Diego? They could have killed you! Were you really willing to get killed for me? Tell me why!" Questioningly Victoria looked at him, hardly able to control her sobbing.

"Because I love you, Victoria and I can't let anything happen to you," Diego answered, softly.

"Why did you never tell me?" Victoria cried.

"I think you know the answer, Victoria," Diego whispered. "You're in love with Zorro. How can I compete with your dashing hero?"

"You should have told me earlier, Diego," Victoria whispered. "I fell in love with Zorro because he courted me and kissed my hand. But there was nothing between us beyond that."

"What would be the difference if I had told you earlier?" Diego inquired.

"A big difference, Diego. Zorro saved my life and he defended me, but he is someone I can't grasp. I don't know who he is and when I will see him again. Zorro and I have spent very little time together and I don't know anything about his life outside of being Zorro. 'But you...you have always been there for me as a friend, and I have always felt that I could count on you and talk to you about anything. I was attracted to you when you first returned to the pueblo, but it seemed that you were only interested in your books and experiments. And tonight you did something Zorro never did. You were willing to die for me even when you didn't have a chance."

"Then there is hope that you may love me, Victoria?" Diego asked, hopefully.

"There definitely is, Diego," Victoria smiled at him.

"I'm happy, Victoria. Good night, sleep well."

"Good night, Diego."

Z Z Z

After Zorro had destroyed the grave entrance and chased away the buccaneers, the prisoners were able to return to Los Angeles. Diego's effort to save Victoria soon became general knowledge and so it was no surprise when Victoria told Zorro to stop courting her, and declared her love for Diego.

Alejandro was very happy about their engagement and he expressed his pride of his son who had tried so heroically to save Victoria and thereby gained the hand of the woman he loved.


End file.
